1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to securing displayed information, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for securing displayed information shared between multiple devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensitive information is often shared or even created in group settings. These settings may be within a fairly secure environment such as within the facilities of an enterprise. These settings may also be in less secure settings, such as in a hotel conference room. In either case, the information being shared or created may not be appropriate for viewing by anyone with access to that setting. As a result, enterprises often implement clean desk and clean room policies to make sure sensitive information is not shared inappropriately. However, especially with group settings, often such information may be left in the open inadvertently.